


one hell of an awkward morning

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is an undergrad and Midorima’s his evil!professor. short appearances by some GoM members</p>
            </blockquote>





	one hell of an awkward morning

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami/Midorima College!AU fic for Sandy (http://nooopantsss.tumblr.com/) based on her awesome College!AU art stuff, I think it may not be completely what you wanted but I got absorbed and started typing like a maniac, so IM SORRY OTL
> 
> also unbeta’d so pardon the grammar mistakes stuff.

Taiga always knew a moment like this would come. He had been warned by his friends, sometimes his family and pretty much every college girl he’d met that one day this would happen. It would be an awful feeling, you see, the tension taking over your shoulders and the way you couldn’t manage to stay awake even after having 5 coffees, none of them decaf mind you. It was the fact that the letters in the papers didn’t string themselves into words and no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t even remember something as simple as a date.

It was what they called  _cramming_. The sudden rush of accepting the absolute fact: 10 hours before your mid-term and more than 300 pages to go through.  To memorize.  To understand. All so you could answer some sheet of paper and prove your worth, in Taiga’s case, it was in order to keep his scholarship intact.

Taiga’s never had to deal with things like these, back in high school his teachers were very understanding if he couldn’t make it to a test, he had basketball practice after all. They let him sleep through class because they knew he was tired from the tough practice their coach kept, and even his classmates would allow him to copy their notes or help him out when he did end up taking an exam.

College had no such commodities. Here, he was an average Joe, basketball team or not. He’d let himself get carried away with practice and didn’t bother to show up to half of the lessons, when he reached out for help none of his classmates gave him any, so not only was he trying to do this by himself – he also managed to piss off the teacher; Taiga had never thought of his big build or red hair as a disadvantage before, not until he was sitting in Professor Midorima’s classroom. Not until said man remembered his name, even if he didn’t come to half of the  classes.  The professor had warned him to watch out because he was going to give him a very special exam. Was that even allowed? Could he single him out? Probably not, but causing a ruckus while being there on a scholarship, even if it was a sports one, would equal a very unhappy college life.

He put down the pen he was half-holding and decided to go for a quick jog, he needed to clear his head because none of the information was going through, it was like his brain was out of vacation. Living in the University’s dorm had its perks but it also meant that he had to bribe his roommate to go out for the night so he could have a peaceful study session, and really, that Ryouta Kise didn’t look like he needed the money, but he said that the reason that he lived in the dorm in the first place was because he liked having some sort of normal in his life, the guy was a celebrity after all – so giving up his precious bed would cost Taiga two whole weeks of cooking lunch and dinner for Ryota. He was rambling again, thinking of anything but what he had to do, study. So he pulled out a sweatshirt, zipped it up and tied his Jordan kicks, out of the door he was.

The cold wind made him shudder as he stepped outside, once he started running he knew it’d go away but still, he stretched slowly before taking off, but as he bent down to touch his heels he heard voices. He looked around and saw nothing, but he still heard something.

He jogged around to the other side of the building and sure enough, he spotted two men talking, or more like discussing something. The green-haired man looked awfully familiar, the exasperated look on his face, ah Professor Midorima, it was impossible to mistake him. Next to him was that assistant professor that always hung out around him, Takao, was it?

“I told you I have to apply exams tomorrow, Takao, cut this out,” the professor pulled up his glasses and tried to walk away from the smaller black-haired man, but he caught him by the arm, “You promised you’d take me out to celebrate if I got the job, so be a man and live up to your promise, Shin,”  professor Takao insisted and pulled on the other man’s arm.  _Shin? Was that Midorima’s first name?_  Taiga mused, he figured he didn’t need to learn the name of the man that was trying to make his life hell and take away his scholarship.

He shuddered again at the cold wind as it disheveled his hair,  _shit_  he cursed under his breath – but apparently not low enough, as the two teachers turned around, not quite in his direction but definitely noticing someone was there. Taiga ducked, instinctively and decided to just go for a run.

As it turns out, running didn’t help at all – he couldn’t think of anything but the way assistant professor Takao held Midorima’s arm in place and how his evil teacher’s cheeks tinted red,  what was their relationship like? Were they childhood friends? Were they really close? Did they date? Taiga was so absorbed by his own thoughts that he bumped into someone and clashed right into the concrete – as he looked up to apologize, he noticed that the other guy hadn’t really fallen down, instead he towered over him with an annoyed look upon his face, a bag of ham-flavored chips on the ground, obviously the victims of the clash. Even by Taiga’s standards he was huge, he was probably  around six feet eight, his purple hair tied back in a ponytail and his other hand had a bag, like he’d just come back from the convenience store.

“you owe me a bag of chips, freshman,” the guy said annoyed, it seemed more like an order than a suggestion to Taiga, though. “I’m sorry about it, man, I’ll get you some next time,” Taiga shrugged and picked himself up, ready to keep jogging, but the man didn’t move. “You’re buying them now,” he ordered and pointed in the direction he was coming from. “What? Now? Listen just give me your room number and I’ll drop them off tomorrow, I’m a little busy and—“ he couldn’t even finish the sentence as the tall purple-haired guy dragged him away, his grip was unbreakable, Taiga hoped he wasn’t going to end up disemboweled in some thrash can and decided to let up. “Oi, oi, let go, I’ll go, but let go,” he tried to negotiate and the man opened his grip, for a second though, Taiga thought about running on the opposite direction. “What’s your name?” he asked, trying to get some personal information and outrule this guy as a kidnapper or something. “It’s Atsushi, and we’re going now because I really want to eat ham-flavored chips now,” he explained.

As it turns out, they didn’t end up going too far from Campus, it was a 15 minute walk to some bar, and Taiga wondered why they didn’t stop at one of the 10 convenience stores they passed but decided not to ask, as to avoid a death grip on his wrist – and angering a senior.

“This is the only place they sell them,” Atsushi said, as if reading into Taiga’s thoughts. “A bar?” the red-head questioned, it didn’t seem logical. “Just get in there and buy my chips,” Atsushi shrugged and pointed at the door.

Taiga did end up going inside, and when he headed over to the bar, something caught his eye. In a dim-lit table by the bathroom, he spotted Midorima. Professor Midorima looked like he was ready to go sleep, and assistant professor Takao was nowhere to be seen. He could’ve just bought the chips, handed them to Atsushi and run back to the dorms, he could’ve just ignored it.

But there was no way Taiga was going to pass up the opportunity to wait and see if he could get some bribe-like material that would help him pass the exam this guy was going to personally design for him, so he ordered a beer and walked around to the other side of the bar, standing by the shadows and keeping a close watch on the table.

As he got closer, he saw that Midorima’s cheeks were –once again- tinted red and that he kept throwing his head down, as if falling asleep, there were a few empty glasses in the table and he held a transparent shot-glass in his hand. Was he drinking Tequila?

He watched 3 girls approach the table, drinks in hands, and get flat-out rejected. Which only made him realize that professor Midorima wasn’t a bad-looking guy, at least not by those girls’s standards, and truth was he had really sharp features, and his eyes were probably pretty too but he always had those glasses covering them. He noticed that though he was a bit on the drunk side, he didn’t have a smile upon his face, that same strict expression he always had remained.

Then he saw a couple of guys approach him, surround his table, so Taiga stood up and changed places to get a clearer view, it looked like they were arguing or at least trying to – Midorima didn’t look too responsive, one of the girls from before was hiding behind the guys and it clicked. He probably had offended her in some way and they were trying to get him to apologize, Taiga laughed at them, Professor Midorima wasn’t the type of guy to apologize.

His laughter died down when he saw one of the big guys grabbed the professor’s collar and pulled him up, without thinking, Taiga stepped in.

What it means to have “Taiga step in” is to end up knocking out a couple of guys, possibly break one of their arms, and end up getting kicked out of a bar (banned for life as the owner said) and now having Professor Midorima try to lecture him.

Try to lecture him, because it didn’t look like could form words in the state he was in, Taiga felt tempted to snap a picture or record a video and put this all over facebook, but that would require him admitting to being where he was, and fighting was a no-go in their school policy, specially for members of a sports team such as himself, so he sighed and decided to just do what he should’ve done in the first place, go back home and keep studying.

As he dusted himself off, he glanced back and found Professor Midorima talking to a pole, apparently he’d lost his glasses in the whole ordeal,  _so that’s why he never took them off_ , Taiga scoffed.

“Professor Midorima, I’m over here,” Taiga called out, and the man whirled around and continued to scold a thrash can, he could run for it, now would be the best time, probably serves the guy right for being such an academic sadist, the red-head figured. But it was well against his principles, so he walked over to him, lead him by the shoulders, to which the Professor replied by a swift kick to the groin – now he fights? Now he defends himself?

“I’m not a girl in need of defending, Kagami,” Professor Midorima stated and began to walk, right into the middle of the street.

Taiga composed himself as fast as he could and pulled the professor back, the sudden weight shift caused him to stumble and end up on the floor with  a very drunk professor’s face right in front of his, his long eyelashes were no joke, his green eyes were dilated and his soft breath caressed Taiga’s lips, alcohol drowning out his blood probably by the smell of it.

“Professor Midorima, I’mma do the right thing and take you home and then I’m going to go home and keep studying for the final you’re specially preparing for such a nice student like me,” Taiga said, determined but unable to push the man off him.

“Nonsense, I’m going home by my-“, the man’s face turned as green as his hair and Taiga applied all of his drunk-sitting experience and pushed him off as he suddenly started to vomit, at least this meant that he’d get rid of his drunkenness. Taiga waited patiently for him to be done and then proceeded to wipe his mouth with his own shirt, serves him right, he figured.

The professor stumbled about and Taiga grabbed him again, offering him a shoulder, “How much did you drink, professor? Are you a sorority girl?” he questioned and tried to hail a cab.

“I should’ve listened to my horoscope and stayed home, but that fool Takao …” he muttered, “Professor, I need your address so I can take you home,” Taiga insisted and opened the door to the cab.

“I said I’m fine, Kagami, I’ll see you in class,” he insisted.

“You’re clearly not fine,” Taiga replied, he put his hand inside the professor’s pants pocket, trying to find his wallet, no such luck in either pocket. Midorima didn’t complain and instead shifted. The taxi driver grew impatient. “Where to? And stop doing that inside the cab, wait until you get home,”he sighed, complaining,  _what exactly did he think they were doing?_ , not like it mattered now.

Taiga searched for the pocket inside Midorima’s coat, and bingo, he took out his wallet and read the driver the address listed in the i.d. He took out a twenty dollar bill and put the wallet back, Taiga was a nice guy but there was no way he was paying for the cab ride too, besides he’s just a student whereas Midorima is a working man who can afford this.

The cab ride went silent, but that didn’t mean that it was easy on Taiga, the clock was ticking and he needed to get back to studying, he felt like rolling the window down and grab some air, but the cold breeze would make him sick. He propped his elbow up on the window panel and looked out, the whole city zooming by, he thought about how he could never tell anyone about this, Daiki would probably slap him over the head for being an idiot and not taking advantage of the situation.

His musings interrupted when he felt the professor’s head lean on his left shoulder, he looked like a young boy, nothing like the scary professor he got to see in class. His face really was beautiful, he still couldn’t figure out if something was going on with Takao or not but he decided he’d wasted enough brain space trying to find out, but it meant that even guys like Midorima could have friends, he pictured him smiling for a second but decided to just never think of that again.

“We’re here,” the taxi driver said and Taiga looked out the window to find one of those high-class, super-expensive apartment complexes, he paid the driver and got his teacher out of the cab as best s he could, even for a strong guy like Taiga, Midorima’s almost dead-weight wasn’t an easy task to manage. Finding the keys wasn’t as hard as finding the wallet, and he opened the first door without any problems, but figuring out his apartment number did seem like an impossible task, lucky for him these places had 24 hour security. He princess-carried his teacher and walked over to the security desk, the guard looked stunned, like he couldn’t believe his sight but gave up the apartment number either way.

Taiga did end up putting Midorima down when he entered the elevator, he half-dragged him inside his house and dropped him on the couch, getting ready to find his room in this huge apartment.

It was a weird feeling entering somebody’s house, it was always one of the most private moments of any relationship, whether it be friends or something else, so he was surprised to see the apartment was practically empty.

It didn’t feel like home at all. Books crowded every space and take-out food inside the fridge, so what if he opened the fridge – as a food-lover he always did it. He found Midorima’s room and princess-carried him into it. His room followed the pattern, and it was as empty as the rest of the house, a  bed, a couple of night stands and a face-down picture frame was all he found.

He felt tempted to turn over the picture-frame but he realized he was feeling anxious about what he’d find, so he took off Midorima’s shoes and put a blanket over him.

He left the keys inside the mailbox and grabbed a cab back home.

It didn’t occur to him to look for a slightly misplaces exam sheet in the professor’s house until he got home. The joys of being a nice guy. Taiga sighed and continued to study.

It was going to be one hell of an awkward morning. 

Somewhere outside a bar, Atsushi was still waiting for his ham chips. Somewhere inside a bar, Takao was wondering where the heck Midorima had gone.


End file.
